


Where He Comes to Pray

by pinkusako



Series: Temple of Worship [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkusako/pseuds/pinkusako
Summary: After coming back from training and finding Lucy at the Grand Magic Games, Natsu has found himself craving to explore and worship the temple known as Lucy.





	Where He Comes to Pray

**Where He Comes To Pray**

**-X792-**

* * *

 

Natsu was laying on the cool grass next to the small fire he had built to keep Lucy and Happy warm. Happy was snoring lightly, with Lucy sleeping peacefully. It didn't go unnoticed since sweeping her off her feet to take her on another adventure to get the guild back together that she stayed much closer to him now. He never knew how much he had hurt her by leaving for a year to go training. Although Lucy was trying to move forward, the pain was still there seeping through her words and expressions. He wanted to make everything the way it was again, to take away her pain that he had caused by leaving. It just wasn't that simple. It would take time to mend the heart he had broken.

He turned over on his back letting out a sigh as he looked up at the cloudless night. How many times had he looked at the twinkling stars thinking of the celestial mage? How many times had he longed to see her during his year of training? Being away for a year put a lot of things in perspective, mainly her. He always knew he cared for Lucy a little more than the others, but he just didn't know how much until he was alone without her. It was what pushed him so hard during his training over the past year. He wanted and needed to get stronger, in order to protect her and the guild.

_"If you can survive this desperate situation, I will give you more despair."_

The words that help drive him to where he is at now. The only thing left in this world that would crush him was his family. Igneel had already been stolen from him before his eyes. Even now, he still couldn't come to terms watching his father fall to the ground in defeat. He had always pushed it away out of his mind. It was the only thing he could do to keep falling apart himself.

He turned back over to his side, his eyes falling to Lucy taking in her angelic form. Her hair had gotten longer since the last time he had seen her. He wished he could run his hands through her hair wanting to know if it felt as silky has it looked. How he longed to kiss her. To touch her creamy skin, caressing her earning mewls of pleasure escaping from her lips. More than anything he wanted to shower his love on to her, expressing it the only way he knew how.

His soul craved to explore her body, to worship the temple known as Lucy. To find every spot that drove her to the edge, to take her there and watch her come undone under his touch. To lose himself within her. Even now, her scent of musk drove him crazy and into lust. He was curious as to what her skin would taste to his tongue as he licked the smooth skin. More than anything he wanted, no he needed and craved her sweet juices.

He had planned once he went home, back to Fairy Tail to give her pleasure she has never known to show how much she means to him. He would go to the ends of the earth to do whatever it takes to see her happy. Her smile and laughter were music that serenaded his soul, calming the storm that brewed within him.

For now, though he as he drifted off to sleep, he would enjoy the new found closeness they shared until they found and brought their family back together.


End file.
